Beat of the Heart
by lucee-lou
Summary: It’s all about the HOTHOT music! Sakura and Tomoyo are host of Bubble Radio. Unknown to one of them there’s a new singer out there but only one knows who it really is. Complications come forth... and whats Sakura to do with it? watch and see :
1. Chapter 1

**Beat of the Heart**

**Featuring**: Card Captor Sakura characters

No magic though

**Summary:** It's all about the HOT-HOT music! Sakura and Tomoyo are host of Bubble Radio. Unknown to one of them there's a new singer out there but only one knows who it really is. Complications come forth from the past and only the mysterious singer can help and maybe feelings get developed in between? Go and rock on SAKURA & TOMOYO!

**There ages:**

Sakura Kinomoto: 24 yrs old

Tomoyo Daidouji: 25 yrs old

Meiling Li: 24 yrs old

Syaoran Li: 25 yrs old

Eriol Hirragasawa: 26 yrs old

Kenji Mitsubishi: 24 yrs old

**Story begins.**

_"Once upon a time there lived a mean prince who was looking for the one thing that can set him free of sorrow. It was the sound of music that courses through the wind and catches every heart of every man, women or child but mostly to him it will make him fall in love. He remembered his mother telling him when he was a child _

_"A mans heart can only be filled by the one he loves and by the music she shares." _

_And for that reason, he looked everywhere for that girl who will sing to him and fill his heart. That one voice, that one melody stuck in his soul for long and eternity until he finds her. Until one day he gave up. _

_"Who needs love when I already have music!" he confirmed assembled on his chair. He was right he did have music for he had many friends who would love to play for him._

_"My lord, don't give up." came a soft voice_

_The prince turned around to his friend who has been through and through with him. For all he knew she could be one of many girls that will recover his heart, but that's impossible. She hasn't sung anything since her mother died which was before he met her. _

_"Well I am." he said firmly_

_"I'm disappointed in you." and she walked away _

_Night fell and the prince tossed and turned in his bed. In his mind were only those four words that repeatedly, repeated in his mind. "I'm disappointed in you." Was all he heard, his friend's melodic voice "I'm disappointed in you… in you… in … you!"_

_Those words were soon interrupted by a blissful sound that conjured up any soul. Hypnotized by the sound he ran to see who the creator was. As he reached to the maker he saw what he thought that was unbelievable. It was the love that he had hoped but never thought it'd be her. The girl no matter what, came with him to look for another love that he so thought of, his friend. The song was came to an end, ending in at tear wrecking joyful melody. -------------"_

"SAKURA!" yelled an annoying older brother

"WHAT!"

"TELEPHONE!"

"OKAY!" Sakura screamed frustrated, she was just about to finish this story.

She was in a pink little room, filled w/ fairies that you could ever imagine. And laid on the soft bed below her was her niece who was soundly asleep. Smiling at the cuteness of her, she laid a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I love you sweetie, Oyasumi-Nasai" and putted the ornamented book down on the night table.

"_Wow what a weird book_" she thought. Leaving the room silently she took one last look at the sleeping angel and closed the door. After stomping on her nieces' father (Touya) foot she ran to the phone hoping.

"Moshi-Moshi, Sakura speaking"

"SAKURA! Come over this INSTINT! We're supposed to go clubbing! And I need to get you dressed so you look wonderful and Meiling is going to be here soon!" screamed an over energetic Tomoyo.

"Why I am I going? We have work tomorrow morning, lady! If you don't remember." Sakura stated

"Because you have too. It'll be us three again and guess who'll be there w/ us?" she said all too slyly

"Hmmm let me guess... is it that one guy who did that one thing and then tried to do what ever he was doing?"

"HOHOHOHOHO! You are too funny Sakura. Of course not that guy! Are you silly! No it's Meiling's kawii cousin. Li Syaoran. Remember?"

Sakura knew who actually he was. He was an arrogant stupid jerk wannabe and NOT cute at all who doesn't know the rights and wrongs and he was the guy that when ever she sees him or he sees her either way every thing goes terribly wrong all the time.

"No actually I don't know who you're talking about" the auburn haired girl said sarcastically

Not getting the sarcasm "WHAT! You don't? Well let me refresh you're memory. You know Li Syaoran the guy who tripped you and made you fall into Eriol's cake?"

Her eye started twitching at thought of it, the image of her w/ chocolate cake on her face and that baka laughing at her, it was horrible.

"I don't want to see that stupid ugly jerk." teeth clenching

"O come on Sakura how bad can it be. Meiling and I will make sure he doesn't do any drastic things to you so don't worry. Meiling will sure kick his butt this time. I promise"

Hearing this she gave in. How bad can it be?

--

--

**--Euphoria--**

--

--

Three girls came out of a car looking at what was before them.

One girl had jet-black hair that curled all the way down to her waist. She wore short-shorts that showed enough leg to get a guy's brain go blank, w/ a red tight top that said in curly yellow letters "me-yow", and wore the right accessories w/ her outrageous look while her shoes were cute red sandals. Her eyes were fiery red and her skin was smooth peach.

The other girl had silky purple hair that was put up in a messy bun. She also wore short-shorts that made a certain man heart go wild and w/ that she wore a white tank top that had laces embroider. Like Meiling she also wore cute sandals but they were white. Her eyes shined amethyst, her skin was cream white and she only wore one accessory that made everything else a blah which was a diamond ring on her left hand._(A/N: that's the hand right? I always get them mixed up... I know I weird :p)_

"TOMOYO! Why didn't you tell me about it when we were on the phone!" whined the last girl. She had curly auburn brown hair and was the only one to wear a flowy white skirt just above of mid-thigh and had a pink halter that had bits of fake diamonds on. She wore cute pink sandals that had "I LURRRVE YOU" in bold red on the straps; she had tan dry less skin and bright emerald green eyes. The only accessory she wore was her necklace that was given to her from her mother before she died. Sakura never took it off and never wore any other necklace, it was always w/ her.

"I wanted to surprise you Sakura. Don't need to fuss about it." Tomoyo said

"Well I'm still mad at---"

"Okay-okay we know your mad Sakura but let's go DANCE! I'm sure the guys are in there already! COME ON!" Meiling interrupted and dragged Tomoyo and Sakura w/ her to the entrance.

--

--

--

--

**Inside**

--

--

--

--

Music was pumping through out the dance floor and there stood three knight and shinning armors. One had blonde spiky hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. He wore a striped blue and white button down shirt that wasn't buttoned w/ a white shirt underneath and wore baggy jeans that just about fit him_.(A/N: no saggy pants) _He was a big flirt yet was tide w/ his girlfriend Meiling where in fact they've together for 5months now. And this guy was Kenji Mitsubishi

The other guy standing next to him happily was none other than Eriol Hirragasawa. He had jet-black split hair and wore glasses that covered his silvery-gray eyes. He wore something familiar to his friend before him yet his button down shirt was all blue. And surprise-surprise he fell in love w/ our lovely Tomoyo and as you can see they're engaged.

The last guy stood afar from him and stared at the ground like he was going to drill a hole in it. He had dark-brown hair that was stood at ends every where and shining brown eyes. He wore green and white striped button up shirt w/ a white shirt underneath and khaki shorts. Of course as you know this is Syaoran Li, the one and only.

"Hello gorgeous."

Kenji, Eriol and Syaoran turned around to see three girls who wore pink, red, and white looking as gorgeous as can be.

"Hey, honey." said both Kenji and Eriol hugging their beloved while the other two people just stood back and saw the reunion.

"ERIOL! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to propose to TOMOYO! I was the last one to know" Sakura screamed at him and hitting his arm interrupting the happy reunion!

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you because you might ruin his plan like you did with his cake." Syaoran said smirking at the thought of cake all over Kinomoto's face.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face with all the cake on your face! It was hilarious!"

Hearing this Sakura grabbed a "chunk" of his skin and pinched really really hard.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow."

"Say that you're sorry this insist!"

"I can't Saku" Syaoran said smirking

"You see for me to say sorry I my name would have to be sorry and I'm not sorry... sooo"

_(A/N: I love that part in Windstruck! its so funnie:D:D yet sad...)_

"O gosh you're an IDIOT!"

"Awl. You keep on getting my name wrong Saku.. My name is Syaoran. Or wait, you can just call me lover if you want" Syaoran said his smirk getting even wider

Sakura's face went all red from annoyance and anger "LI! YOU'RE SUCH A BAK--"

"Come on Sakura lets go dance!" yelled Tomoyo and she dragged the cherry faced girl to the crowd.

The loud music went through every ones body making them flow with the hot music. The room was crowded yet enough room for you to run away from those hentais.

"WHOO-WHOO! Go Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered while moving her hips w/ every beat of the music.

"What Ever Tomoyo look at you!" laughed Sakura while Meiling was no where to be seen.

"Where did Meiling go?" the brunette asked

"I think she went some where w/ Kenji.."

"For what?"

"Sakura are you too innocent to figure it out yourself?"

"...-o-..."

Both girls were dancing together in ecstasy making the room hot and steamy, while two tall guys were watching at the bar. One of them knowing all too well who the emerald beauty was.

"Dude! You should soo go over there and take that girl! I'll take the other one!"

"Alright.. come on.." he said putting his finished drink down on the counter and walked to the dance floor.

Having fun as ever both Sakura and Tomoyo were getting tired and were thinking of sitting down somewhere. Just as they were going to walk off the floor their arms were pulled back into some ones chests.

"EXCUSE YOU! What are you doing! I'M MARRIED!" Tomoyo screamed at the guy who held her hoping the "married" word would make him let go.

"Well between you and I, we can have a secret affair if you want." he gave her a smile that only disgusted her even more.

Stomping at his feet she started yelling at him again.

Whereas, our little Sakura was a bit too occupied with the person holding her, making her feel a familiar pain in her heart.

"Hello Sakura" Said the mysterious man. He had jet-black hair that shined brown in the light, had amazing sea-blue eyes, tanned skinned and was well masculine. For an easy shortcut he was to die for.

He gave her a smile and whispered "It's nice to see you again." holding her still.

"Rei" she could barely say his name, it was so quite that only he could hear.

Sakura was breathless from seeing him again. It's been five years and she still felt the pain. The pain that went through her heart and her soul.

**Flashback**

**In one of the Tokyo University dorms laid a couple one a table with clothes that barely covered their flesh. They were lip-locked at the time when the door suddenly opened.**

**"Rei! I'm here I brought some--" it was dead silent. The girl who just came was startled. Her emerald eyes wide with tears that were slowly streaming out.**

**She dropped her belongings and ran. Ran away from the one who lied to her, the one who supposedly cared for her, the one that she thought loved her and the one that she loved.**

**"Sakura! WAIT! Let Me explain!" he shouted. Stumbling on the table and putting some clothes on he was about to run after her till someone grabbed him.**

**"Rei, don't follow her! We're not finished yet! I want you! I need you! You said that you loved me didn't you?" said a girl w/ blonde curly hair.**

**"Anne, stop. I need to go after her."**

**"NO! If you do I'll tell her that I'm pregnant w/ your child!" she retorted back**

**Thinking that this information would hurt her even more then seeing them now would certainly ruin everything even more.**

**"Fine" Rei said and closed the door behind him, regretting every move he was doing right now.**

**End of Flashback**

Before she could say anything another arm was pulling her away from the grasp on her ex-love.

"Oh! It's you!" Tomoyo said every word deadlier after the next.

Giving him a nice hardcore glare she said "What do you want? Are you here to mock at her? What you did what unforgivable Kohashi."_(A/N: I don't know what that name means or if it means anything I just made it up. so sorries if it means anything weird.)_

"Ahh Tomoyo! It's nice to see you too"

"It's Hirragasawa to you!"

"OO? Did you get married?"

Completely ignoring his question she walked away from him w/ Sakura in hand.

"Hey!"

Tomoyo turned around getting irritated from the sight of him. "WHAT!"

"I want to talk Sakura."

Getting the courage to talk she looked up at him.

"There's nothing to talk about Rei, what ever you want to talk of is in the past"

"Then let me tell you the whole thing before you get any ideas of what happened." Rei pleaded

"WELL TOO BAD, YOU IDIOT! YOU LOST HER! SO IF YOU PLEA--" Tomoyo spoke for Sakura but was interrupted

"Tomoyo? Why are you screaming every one is looking at you?" Eriol came behind her.

"IT'S THAT STUPID BAKA! OVER THERE!" she pointed at the guy and Eriol looked.

"Kohashi?"

"Hirragasawa? I knew that it was you when she said your name. But I didn't think.."

"She was my wife?"

"Yes" Rei ended

"What brings you here to get Tomoyo to yell at you?" Eriol said all too coolly. He knew exactly who Kohashi Rei was. He was the one who made life hard on Sakura.

"I want to talk to--"

Something happened next that was soon to be VERY UNEXPECTED. In came the one and only Syaoran who was watching from afar and was having enough seeing this punk making Sakura miserable. I mean it was his JOB to make her miserable!

"Hey love" Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I missed you." He said calmly. Sakura looked up to see those ember eyes of his confused yet happy he came.

Everyone had blank expressions on their faces except Tomoyo who had sparkly stars in her eyes squealing out "KAWII!"

Syaoran had his arms around her waist pulling her close making sure comforted while Sakura just sunk in the warmness.

Getting completely ignored Rei yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" hate was flowing through his veins seeing this.. this.. BOY hold his SAKURA!

Syaoran turned to see him more clearly and taking every hatred thought out of his head that he has against this guy, yet he didn't know why he was so angry.

"I'm Li Syaoran...

...Sakura's boyfriend"

_A/n: HUH!_

_Ooooooooooooooo isn't that sooo sweet! Soo how do think of this story soo far?_

_Please reply! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beat of the Heart**

**Featuring**: Card Captor Sakura characters

No magic though

**Summary:** It's all about the HOT-HOT music! Sakura and Tomoyo are host of Bubble Radio. Unknown to one of them there's a new singer out there but only one knows who it really is. Complications come forth from the past and only the mysterious singer can help and maybe feelings get developed in between? Go and rock on SAKURA & TOMOYO!

**There ages:**

Sakura Kinomoto: 24 yrs old

Tomoyo Daidouji: 25 yrs old

Meiling Li: 24 yrs old

Syaoran Li: 25 yrs old

Eriol Hirragasawa: 26 yrs old

Kenji Mitsubishi: 24 yrs old

**Story begins.**

---Last chapter--

Syaoran turned to see him more clearly and taking every hatred thought out of his head that he has against this guy, yet he didn't know why he was so angered.

"I'm Li Syaoran...Sakura's boyfriend"

**Chapter 2**

Silence was spread through out the group all w/ shock faces especially Sakura.

"So I see you moved on. Sakura." Rei said uncomfortably

Every one looked at him. _"He looks sad"_ Sakura thought _"NO! Don't feel sorry for him! He's an idiot, he doesn't deserve your consult."_

"HAHAHAHA! Kenji What are you doing! We need to get to the guys! Come on-." Meiling stopped as she saw the group.

"Oooo tension." Said Kenji as he caught up w/ Meiling

Looking at the two guys across from her friends she saw one who looked like he's been beat up by a gang and the other whose face looked like it's been slapped across the face.

"Well ahh, I'm beat guys! Do you wanna head out?" Meiling faking a yawn, trying get the attention on her soo they won't go "rrrrrrr" on each other. At least that's what she thought w/ all the faces and everything.

"Yeah! Come on Sakura I know you're tired! You told me earlier." Tomoyo said understanding what Meiling was doing.

And the group left, leaving two very alone guys standing there one who doesn't know what to do any more and the other who needed medical attention quick! Who knew Tomoyo could pick up a fight like that.

--

--

--

**--in the car--**

--

--

In a blue Integra type R sat Eriol and Tomoyo in front and in back sat Sakura and Syaoran. Who unnoticed by the couple were still holding one to one another. Meiling and Kenji and drove the car the girls came in.

Tomoyo looked back worried about Sakura state but also noticed how Syao and Saku were still holding on to each other. A smile crept on her face and she straight again thinking of an "evil" scheme to put up for those to lovers back there.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo sensing his wife was going to do something crazy. "Tomoyo what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing honey, but I promise I'll tell you something really cute later kay?" she said snuggling up to Eriol while he was following Kenji and Meiling in their car.

"You okay Sakura?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura

Syaoran was holding Sakura around the shoulder while Sakura had her head on his shoulders and her arms around his waist.

"Yeah" she whispered back "Thank you, for what ever." Not knowing what he really did.

"It's okay." Sakura never knew Syaoran could like this. This, as in nice, caring, sweet, and loving, she liked this side of him.

"Of course if it wasn't for me you would have been crying like a baby."

"_maybe not"_ she thought and hit him hard in the guts but was still holding him. No later did she fall asleep listing to the rhythm of his heart.

_Next Day_

"OHAYO Tokyooooooo!" screamed to girl

"This is Sakura Kinomoto!"

"And I am Tomoyo Daidouji!"

"Actually Tomoyo's new name is Tomoyo Hirragasawa!" spoke Sakura

"Oh yes! I'd like to announce that I'm engage! Cool neh?" Tomoyo said joyfully "If you've just woken up you're listening to Bubble Radio."

"Ha-ha. Well n-ways the club last night was HOT! Wasn't it Tomoyo?"

"Oh yes. For the people who went there you should have seen that guy Sakura was dancing with!"

"WHAT! Tomoyo! Stop it! It's not like I wanted to too... U pushed me into him!"

"LIES! All LIES!.. We all know he was your savior from that FREAK-I-ZIOD! Just say it! You liked it and you like him!"

"NANI! Must you tell the whole world what happened Tomoyo!"

"Well n-ways we've got a surprise for all you people!"

"HUH! What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura acted

"Who ever wins the competition of "You Can sing" you'll win a pair of tickets to the Pussy Cat Dolls!"

_DING_

"GO BACKSTAGE AND MEET THE SINGERS!" sakura screamed out excitedly

"So call in and sing-sing-sing!"

"And here goes to their song, Don't Cha" Tomoyo ended and pressed play.

"And we're OFF!"

"Phew, that was exhausting!"

"See I told you that we shouldn't have gone out clubbing, but nooo you wanted too" Sakura said

"Well it was fun. and plus if we didn't we wouldn't have saw you soo mushy w/ Li-kun ! ohohohohohohoh"

"I was soo not MUSHY! If it wasn't for that stupid encounter w/ that stupid butt head Kohashi then none of it would have happened! He was just helping out."

"Sure you weren't" Tomoyo said sarcastically

"Okay girls we're going to be on pretty soon..."

"OKAY!" yelled both Sakura and Tomoyo

"One... two... three..."

"So how was the HOT-HOT-HOT song neh Sakura-Chan?"

"Of course! It was by the Pussy Cat Dolls I love their songs!"

_(A/N: have you ever heard their CD? I bought it! It's okay though I haven't been listening to it b/c this PERSON still has it and hasn't given it back to me)_

"Now is time for the "You can Sing!"" Sakura announced

"And we have the callers! Sakura may you do the honors?" Tomoyo said

"Yes ma'am." She clicked one of the blinking lights "Hello, this is Bubble Radio. Who is this?"

"HI! I'm Catherine Sadys."

"Okay Catherine can you sing?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I'll be singing Summer Days by Do As Infinity."

"That's great! You may begin"

"_sing-sing-sing-sing-sing-sing-sing-sing-sing—."_

"Okay! You can stop!" Tomoyo yelled who was covering her ears by the screeching noises she was making. _(A/N: I'm not trying to offend Do As Infinity, I love there songs! Especially summer days or anyone by the name of Catherine. I don't know any Catherines'.)_ "Kay! Can you hold on Catherine?"

"Hai"

"Now for our next singer" Tomoyo proclaimed and pressed another blinking button "Hello, this is Bubble Radio. Who is this?"

"_dial-tone……_"

"I guess no one is there."

After about four more calls there were some worse than Catherine, some were good but not up to Tomoyo's expectations.

"Okay we have our last caller" pressing a blinking button Sakura said "Hello This is Bubble Radio! Who is this?"

"…………………….silence………………………."

"Hello? Helllloooooo? HELLO!" Sakura kept on saying getting irritated w/ these people who call and don't answer you at all. Just when she was going to hang up this voice popped up.

This person was singing and it got Tomoyo's high marks and Sakura's. At the end of the song before Tomoyo could say anything he/she hung up.

"Well that's rude" Tomoyo whispered making sure the speaker wasn't any where near her mouth.

"I guess this person hung up." Sakura stated "Oh well the winner of "You can Sing" is…." _Drum roll.._

"Caller # 3!" screamed Tomoyo and Sakura together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" screamed caller #3

"Come and get you ticket today alright?"

"Okay!"

"And who's the best Radio Station ever?"

"BUBBLE RADIO!" and in comes a song called "Journey by: Zhang Shao Han"

"Phew. I can't believe we still have our voices after all those screaming!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"I think we're just too hyperactive when we're here." Laughed Sakura "I wonder who that singer was? He sung really good."

"How do you if it's a "he" it could be a girl w/ a who sings alto, you know?" Tomoyo suggested

"Tomoyo.. THINK!"

"Ouch! That hurts Sakura I'm not stupid you know. But yeah I liked the singer. I wish I knew who it was! Hmmphmm.." Tomoyo pouted "You know what Sakura? You should have sung too! I've heard you sing before and you were lovely!"

"WHAT! You've never heard me sing before! And even if I do sing it's not like I would have been able to enter "You can Sing" we're the ones who started it you doink!"

"hahaha. I have my ways Sakura. I heard you singing when I came over to your house and I overheard you singing on top of your lungs when no one was home" Tomoyo smiled at the thought "And I'm not a doink!"

"Kay, girls we're going back on"

"RIGHT!" retorted both childish acting girls. Since they only cover the morning shift they get all day to eat, rest and …

"SHOPPING! Let's go shopping Sakura! I want to buy all these clothes and clothes for you to try on and I'm going to buy them for you and then you're going to pay for the food and then we're going to go watch movies and then we're going to see my sweetie-coochy-pooh Eriol!" Tomoyo said all too excitedly

"But I'm tired! I want to go to sleep! Go with Meiling!" Sakura said pouting and faking a yawn.

"Even if I go with Meiling you'd have to come too! Besides she's at work! Oo I know we're go lunch with her! O wait she always goes w/ Kenji. Shawks!"

Dragging Sakura along to her car they both headed off to the nearest mall.

--

--

**--Mall--**

--

--

"HUH! Sakura you have to try this on! It'd look soo CUTE on you!" She said grabbing a pink vest, white skirt and a white polo shirt.

Looking at it carefully she sweet dropped "I'll look like a tennis player! What's the point of wearing when I already have one?"

"okay-okay bite my head off.".. "OOOOO! How about this Sakura!" and this is what happened all day at the mall. Tomoyo picking out clothes, Sakura saying she something like she already has one and then Tomoyo buying it for Sakura anyways.

"ooo! Lets eat at Boh-Bah-Bee! It's down there Sakura!"

Hearing something she actually enjoys she hurriedly went after Tomoyo.

**--Boh-Bah-Bee—**

(Note: they're not at the mall any more so they aren't carrying gazillions of bags w/ them into a restaurant)

They finally got to the entrance when they noticed someone at a booth.

"Sakura! Sakura! Look!" Tomoyo said really Hyper of fact of who she's pointing to "It's your lover! And look! He's eating alone! Let's go sit with him."

"HE'S NOT MY LOVER!" but Tomoyo went off to him before Sakura could do anything. In so she dragged her feet to where the laughing double were at.

"Hello SAKUUUU!" Syaoran said teasingly

Thinking of how to irritate him she decided to mic-mic him.

"Hello Li-KUNNNN!" she said smiling

Not liking how she is he decided to say something else. " How are you?"

"How are you?"

_(Little ole' Tomoyo is being ignored now)_

"You first" (Syaoran)

"You first" (Sakura)

"No you" (Syaoran)

"No You" (Sakura)

"I like monkey's butt" (Syaoran)

"You like monkey's butt" (Sakura) smiling evilly

Having a great idea pop up he decided to continue this little fiasco.

"Sakura's Hot"

"I'm hot" _What is he at too?_

"She looks sexy in her tight pants, her green top with her hair flowing down on her to her chest."

Blushing at his statement she looked away " Thank you"

"Well now that you guys are done let's order Sakura! Remember you promised you'd pay!" Tomoyo said cheerfully at the food she gets to eat and the thought of SAKURA AND SYAORAN.. _"awl! They are sooo KUTE together! I just need to push them together!"_

"O. No Tomoyo! I'll pay I don't think Sakura can afford to buy me lunch either."

"Not like I'd buy you lunch anyways!"

"I guess I won't pay for your food then"

As the food came Syaoran bought all these HUGE food the filled the whole tiny table leaving Sakura's food no where to place. As she watched each food on the table she drooled from looking at all the delicious food, compared to her food it was crap!

"Oh? Do you want some Sakura?" Syaoran said smirking

"No Thanks I'll stick w/ mine." She remarked and ate her food trying not to watching them eat all those mouth watering food. No sooner she was done w/ hers and Tomoyo was still stuffing her face and Syaoran eating slowly as he can making "mmmm" sounds and "Oo this is sooo good!" noises..

"Sakura are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Tomoyo asked not really wanting to eat all this food and leaving Sakura out.

"I'm fine Tomoyo" her last words before looking at the window next to her.

When everything was finished Tomoyo thanked Syaoran and they went their separate ways but Syaoran made them wait at the door for him.

About 5 min. later Syaoran came out w/ a take out bag. "You're still hungry after all that food!" Sakura said annoyed of how he could be soo cruel eating in front of her. She wasn't even full from her chicken ceaser salad wrap.

Before she knew he handed her the bag. "Here it's for you. As much as I love to annoy you I don't want to you yelling me and reminding me of what I did to you. Soo here."

"what is it?" the first thing she could say

"Your welcome! It's food and it's good no worries!" and that was the last of Syaoran for the day before he left.

"Thank you."

_A/N: soo what do you think? Is it good? Oof my hands hurt now.. mmm sorries but I won't be writing in a while.. k.. I have homework to do and plus I only do this when I'm at the farm yes I live at a farm but only on the week ends.. soo.. I'll try writing two chapters every weekend or something kay?_

_Buh-bies!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Beat of the Heart**

**Featuring**: Card Captor Sakura characters

No magic though

**Summary:** It's all about the HOT-HOT music! Sakura and Tomoyo are host of Bubble Radio. Unknown to one of them there's a new singer out there but only one knows who it really is. Complications come forth from the past and only the mysterious singer can help and maybe feelings get developed in between? Go and rock on SAKURA & TOMOYO!

_**I'm sorrie if the last chapter was bit confusing I was just in a hurry I'll be rewrite it though.. thanks for your review. Even though I don't get that many I'll keep on writing aniwais. Thanks and enjoy!**_

**Story begins.**

---Last chapter—

"You're welcome! It's food and its good no worries!" and that was the last of Syaoran for the day before he left.

"Thank you."

**Chapter 3**

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I watched as Syaoran ran to his car. "What is he up too?" I thought to myself thinking ever since yesterday he's been acting a little bit too weird.

"What does Li do anyways?" turning around to ask Tomoyo

"Umm I think he works at his family company but he also goes to this studio as an extra job…" she replied back thinking _"What does he do?"_

Looking at my bag of food, I smiled. "Thank you."

--

--

**--Eriol's work place--**

--

--

On the elevator it felt like ages before we can finally get off. "Wait! Sakura I forgot to tell you something. How about we just go home after this neh?"

"Why? I thought we're going to go watch movies?" not getting why Tomoyo would just change the plan all of a sudden.

But before I could get a reply from her a _DING_ was telling us that our destination was here.

"Come on Sakura you can share you're food with Eriol!" Tomoyo told me as she we got off the elevator. Eriol works in a studio just like us but he works at this jazz station. I've heard them before but never got into it but I never told that to him before.

"Hi! Is Eriol here?" I heard Tomoyo ask the of the workers

"Yeah he's over there" He said as he pointed to the office behind him.

As soon as Tomoyo found where to find her sweetie-poochie-pie as she calls him she said thanks and took me along with her.

"Eri-kun!"

"Moyo!" I watched from afar, as they hugged. _"o gosh I see too much of this!"_ I thought

"Hey Sakura!" Eriol said as he noticed I was here also

"Hey Eriol."

"So! What brings you two ladies here? I thought you didn't like jazz Sakura?"

"_HUH! How did he find out!"_ I paused to think and instantly I knew who _"Tomoyo"_

"Ah- heh- heh. Why would you think that?" I gave him a nervous smile. I knew that he was really into jazz and I didn't want to offend him but how did he know!

"Ha-ha. I'm just playing with you Sakura. So what do you have there?" I gave a relief sigh and looked at the bag Li gave me.

"Sakura is going to eat in front of you while you starve. Isn't that right Sakura?" Tomoyo chirped

I gave her a weird look. "But didn't you just say—."

"It's okay I'm not hungry. I already ate." He said patting his stomach. "But isn't it a coincidence that I had also gone to Boh-Bah-Bee also? I was supposed to meet Syaoran there but he couldn't come."

"Really? Cause he was the one who bought us food and bought that bag of food for Sakura." Tomoyo said questioning

"I guess he got there after I left." He said thinking why Syaoran didn't just call him to wait for him.

While the couple were whispering silliness to each other my stomach started growling of hunger. "Eriol can I eat in your office?"

"Sure. Here you can eat on my desk. I'm gonna go talk to the guys real quick about today's show.

"Let's see what Li-Kun got you!" She said too cheerfully. I looked at her weirdly "What have you and Eriol been talking about?"

"O nothing, you know" she replied back, thinking it wasn't important I went back to my food.

"_Oooooo (slurp) they look soo delicious!"_ I thought as each food was taken out of the bag.

"Sushi, chicken teriyaki, a bowl of rice and miso soup." Tomoyo looked at all the food

"Oh Sakura there's still something in the bag."

I looked at the bag and inside it was a little box. When I took it out and opened it, it was a piece of cake w/ a note beside it and it said:

"_Hey Doink! Hope you enjoy the food even though I think it'll just get your tummy bigger" _right then I can see his stupid little smirk appear_ "You're lucky I even bought you food. Well if you and Daidouji-san are going to see Hiirigasawa tell him, I couldn't make it on time because I was a busy then. And no need to say Thanks, you can just come out with me tonight. I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. and plus Tomoyo already said you'd come so don't say that you're going to the movies w/ her._

_bye Doink!"_

"NANI?"

--

--

--

**Later on**

--

--

"TOMOYO! How could you do this to me?" I kept on nagging her making sure gets a big annoyance out of me so she'll know what mistake she made.

"I've know clue what you're talking about." she answer backed knowing perfectly well I was talking about by looking at that silly smile on her face.

We are in the car now, she's driving me home and when we get there she's going to dress me up as she told me when I finished reading the little note he left behind w/ the cake. I didn't even eat it I was so SHOCKED. He expected ME to go on a date w/ HIM! NO FREAKIN WAY!

Though I did finish the food. What can I say I was hungry :p

"You know perfectly well. You decided on a date w/out my consult! If you were going to do that why did it have to be HIM?" I said holding the box contained in it was the cake he had bought me.

Oh my gosh out all the guys it had to him. He made my life even worse then ever! Though of course when ever I say this to my tomodachi over there all she says is _"Oh your just exaggerating Sakura. He's not that bad."_ Besides the thought of him buying her lunch every now and then.

"Oh Sakura stop exaggerating!" _"See I told you"_ "He's not bad" _"and again I told you"_

Tomoyo was turning on my street now. _"HUH! I have a great IDEA! I'll just run in really quick, close the door, lock it and stay in my safe home forever!"_ I smiled at the thought while a chilling laugh appearing in my head.

"When we get to your house don't waste your time running really fast to the door and locking it. You should always remember I have a spare key with me."

"EVIL!EVIL!EVIL! You are so evil Tomoyo!" I thought

"Tomoyo you know me too much" I replied back giving a bored sigh as I mumbled out, "What day this is going to be"

--

--

**6:50 P.M.**

--

--

"Where are you going auntie?" said a little KUTE girl. She had black hair and green eyes.

_"She looks just like her grandmother"_ I thought

"You're auntie Sakura is going out with a BOY!" Tomoyo said childishly

"HUH! Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked in her high voice

"Who has boyfriend?" Came a voice by the door. We all turned around and I turned ever so slowly hoping it was NOT my brother.

Relieved I replied back "Oh it's only you Maho. You almost made me jump. And no I do NOT have a boyfriend."

"Really? Make sure Neiko doesn't start getting ideas of boyfriends now." She giggled at the thought and sat on my bed. Maho and my brother were married 6 years ago and then a year later had little Neiko. She told me once how she met my brother. It was when he was chasing after her brother (Tien) after he tried to kiss me. Though I guess I never knew her then till when they started dating. It's funnie if you keep on thinking about it. They first hated each other and then they just suddenly fell in love.

"_Love, I was in love before, though that doesn't matter any more."_ I thought and sighed but was soon interrupted w/ a stinging pain on my neck "OUCH! Tomoyo!"

"I'm Sorry SAKURA! I didn't mean to burn you." She said in concern

"So where are you going Sakura?" asked Maho

Neiko answered her " Auntie Sakura is going on a date w/ a Boy mama! Can I go too?"

We all laughed at her enthusiasm, "I don't think you're old enough to go yet and plus its Auntie Sakura's date. She might get jealous because her boyfriend is w/ you."

"Maho. I told you I don't have a boyfriend and why would I get jealous of that thing!" I retorted.

"Okay Sakura all done. You may look at the mirror now." Tomoyo said finishing a final touch in my hair.

I turned around to see a person who did not look like me at all. I was awed.

"Is this really me?" I thought out loud. I was wearing a white-cream dress that laid all the way to the floor. My hair was put into curls w/ clips to make designs. I still had my mother's necklace on and wore long sliver earrings. Tomoyo did my make up perfect, not too wild, but not too mild, but perfect. It didn't make me look like a clown. I thought looking at my reflection.

"Where is he taking me Tomoyo?" I asked as I looked too formal to be going to any café.

"Umm you'll see" Was all she said.

"YOU LOOK SOO PRETTY AUNTIE SAKURA!" Neiko cheered while jumping on my bed.

"Neiko stop jumping on the bed please. It's your aunties' bed." Maho took another glance at me and smiled from the mirror "You look like a princess."

I blushed at all their comments hoping Syaoran would like it too. _"WAIT! What am I thinking! I don't care what he thinks!"_

"Sure you don't" Said a voice in my head

"I don't" I replied back to that voice.

"I believe you 100 percent" the voice said sarcastically

"Sakura! I believe someone is here!" Tomoyo interrupted my thoughts again. She was looking through the window and down to the lawn.

There was a sliver Benz parked on the street and came out Syaoran wearing a black tux and a tie. He looked almost like James Bond except for the hair of his. His hair was still messy as ever though in a good way. He walked on the sidewalk and looked up at my window. When he saw me he gave me a smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile.

_"He looks cute w/ a smile"_ I thought

"OOOOOH! AUNTIE SAKURA! Is he your boyfriend?" screamed out Neiko

She was jumping about and running to the window every now and then making sure Li doesn't see her, but before I could answer her she ran downstairs to open the door when the doorbell rang.

"HI! I'm Neiko Kinomoto. I have a question for you." I heard her say as I entered to the hall of the door.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled again. "What's your question Miss Kinomoto?"

"Are you going to kiss my auntie Sakura?"

I blushed at the thought and of her openly ness. Running to them before Syaoran had any ideas in his head I said, "Neiko, don't say such things!" and then gave a nervous laugh.

Syaoran looked at me. He looked at me so long I became uncomfortable from his gaze.

"Umm, Hi Li."

"_WHY AM I SO NERVOUS? YOU'RE BEING SUCH A LITTLE SCHOOL-GIRL!"_

Breaking his trance he replied back, "You look beautiful."

When I heard that my face just got hotter and hotter. Then I heard giggles from behind me knowing perfectly well who was making them.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"HI LI-KUN!" yelled Tomoyo from behind

Li looked to see who was behind me to see Tomoyo and Maho. " Hey Daidouji and Miss…."

"Kinomoto, Maho." She answered

"O? I didn't know you had a sister?" he asked me _"at least I think he did"_

"She's my sister-in-law." I told making sure I wasn't looking at him in the eyes.

"Then I'm guessing this is you're child Kinomoto?" he asked _"WHAT! I do most certainly NOT have a child!"_

"Yes" Maho answered "And please call me Maho, all this Kinomoto name is getting confusing." _"To hell it is!"_

"So Li-Kun, you better get going before you miss the.. what ever you are doing." Tomoyo reminded him. _"O yeah! The 'date' I almost forgot!"_ I thought

"You ready Saku?" he said my 'pet' name giving me his stupid smirk again and handed me his hand.

Giving him the evil eye I walked past him out to the opened door. _(which was never closed)_

As I waited outside for him I knew he was talking to Tomoyo again. "Are they conspiring something with out of my knowing?"I thought as I looked at the trio talking and laughing.

Finally, he came out of the house and walking towards me still having his smirk/smile on his face. Apparently he is having the time of his life.

"BYE AUNTIE! Have FUN!" yelled the little girl. I smiled at her as we both got into the car.

"I hope you fun Sakura. I know I will" Syaoran whispered to me in his husky voice while we both waved good-bye to Neiko through my window.

And so we drove off to where ever we were going.

_OOF! My hand hurts! And I only have four minutes left! So I'll have to end here! Thanks again for all the reviews! I've been so anxious to go on a computer and type this up! I'll update soon. Buh-BIES!_

_Lucee-lou_


	4. Chapter 4

**Beat of the Heart**

**Story begins.**

---Last chapter—

"I hope you fun Sakura. I know I will" Syaoran whispered to me in his husky voice while we both waved good-bye to Neiko through my window.

And so we drove off to where ever we were going.

**Chapter 4**

_**-My P.O.V.-**_

"So Li. Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked bored from this car ride to where their destination was.

"Me to know and you to find out" he replied back giving off his smirk.

"What ever" I muttered back to him.

"I hope you have your seatbelt on" He said suddenly and before she could respond back Sakura was pushed back by the blinding speed they were going in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STUPID LI! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? " Screamed the brunette as Syaoran sped through the not so busy street, going through green lights and taking sharp corners and finally stopping at a big mansion filled with lights and people dressed in beautiful gowns and tuxes.

"DON'T YOU KNOW 'ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME' MEANS!" she yelled at him trying to calm her heart rate. Looking at the place she asked "So where is this?" catching her breath from exhaustion and from the beauty of the scenery.

"This is a ball welcoming our new business partners and this house happens to be my mother's house." He said talking very business like.

"WHAT! Your mother's HOUSE?" Sakura yelled at him getting a few stares from in coming guest.

"Shall we go in then?" he asked giving an arm to her.Still in shock she said back "I thought you were going to take me to a restaurant? I don't think taking me here and introducing me to people especially your mother will get me to like you even better Li! ARE YOU CRAZY! I want to go home now!" still in a state of anger/shock she turned around only to find Syaoran grabbing her arm and who completely ignored her questions and comments dragging her up the stairs leading up to the front door.

Whispering deadly and a nice cold glare, "Li, let go of me before I SCREAM!"

"Would you hold on to your horses! This is for me buying you lunch as a thanks! Come on it's gonna be fast. I promise to take you out afterwards. Kay?" He stated giving her a nice long look before being announced of their arrival. "FINE" she confirmed

"Welcome Li Syaoran the heir of Li Corp and his date Kinomoto Sakura!" shouted the announcer telling the whole world of their arrival.

Walking down the stairs Sakura can see many people watching them. The men looked at Sakura and wanted to be Syaoran at the time for she shined of beauty and a radius of an angel. While the ladies looked at Syaoran they in turn wanted to be Sakura watching Syaoran hold Sakura close as can be.

Both were being envied of who they were with for everyone was awed by the handsomeness of Syaoran and the charming Sakura. "This is more then just a simple 'Thanks' Li, you owe me big time!" she whispered to him dreading every step she took.

"I assure you I'll repay you, but I'm also sure you won't be bored of this for someone I know is here who's worried sick about you." Giving him a look she showed confusion and curious at the same time. "Look ahead of you" he whispered

Looking down the steps she saw a girl who looked very familiar with her black hair and her light blue gown. A smile appeared on her face excited to see someone she liked, reaching to the floor Syaoran let go of Sakura knowing well what was going to happen.

"SAKURA!" "MEILING!" squealed both girls hugging each other.

"I can't believe you came here with Syaoran!" Meiling exclaimed. As Sakura was going to answer Meiling interrupted "How you feeling?" giving her a worried glance.

Remembering what had happened yesterday she answered solemnly "I'm fine" They looked at each other, Meiling was worried and concerned looking at Sakura's expression.

"_AHEM"_ Looking at the interrupter they both saw Kenji and Syaoran looking at them intently. "Hey Syaoran" Meiling let go of Sakura and hugged her cousin.

"Hi Kenji." Sakura smiled sadly and in return Kenji smiled unknowingly "Hey Sakura" _(A/N: He doesn't know what happened in the past b/c Meiling and him weren't dating then)_

Letting go of Meiling, Syaoran came up to Sakura and whispered to her ear "Try to have fun neh? I'm going to talk with the partners and I'll come back then we can leave. Alright?" His husky voice left a chill go down her spine and his soft simple touch that was on her wrist burnt from his touch.

Not being able to say anything she just nodded. _"It's weird how I could just forget what happened by just a simple touch from Syaoran. WAI! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! OOOOOO NOOOO! But his touch was soo warm I wish he'd held me instead"_ she thought dreamily yet worried

_+ snap + snap + _"Sakura? You okay?" Sakura looked to see who was bothering her from her thoughts and she saw those amber brown eyes and she said dreamily "Syaoran?"

No sooner did those amber brown eyes turn into ruby red ones. "Syaoran? What are you drinking Sakura?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at Meiling embarrassed "What?"

"You called me Syaoran."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did"

"I've no clue what you're talking about" Sakura stated crossing her arms hoping this technique would get her out of the situation.

"OO yes you do… You see this was you." Batting her eyes and looking at the ceiling and sighing out "Syaoran" she imitated Sakura

"I DID NOT!"

A smile went across the black haired girl. "OOOO YOU LIKE MY COUSIN!" she said teasingly.

"MEILING! I don't like your cousin like that! You know how much we despise each other!"

"O yeah I'm with you 100 Sakura, just wait till I tell Tomoyo about this!" Meiling said still having that goofy smile on her face. As for Sakura her cheeks had a faint sign of pink and before she had any thing to say against the notion some one interrupted.

"Meiling what are you doing to the girl?" called out an older women. Sakura looking to see who it was and saw a lady who had laid her black hair down and wore a beige Chinese dress with rose designs.

Giggling like whoa she replied, " Hi auntie, I'm not doing anything to her, she just decided to pink that's all." Finally calming her pink cheeks Sakura introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, please call me Sakura." Bowing down she almost fell from nerves. _"Why am I soo nervous!"_

"Hello, Sakura." Giving off her smile "My name is Yelan Li, you may call me Yelan."

Looking at this Yelan she saw the smile and calmed a bit, but something snapped, "did you say Yelan Li?" her eyes wide as owls.

"Yes my dear, and you must my sons date." She replied still having the same old smile on.

"O , well I'm not really his date, it's just a thanks for buying me lunch."

"Is that soo?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" calming down again _"She doesn't seem to be like Li, she's nice and kind. What happened to him?"_ she thought while looking at Li's mother.

"Auntie, Sakura here is Syaoran girlfriend." Meiling said smiling like silly.

"What! No, I'm not! We're just friends, heck we're not even friends more like casualties who get on each others nerves!" Sakura retorted back to Meiling

"Hi MOTHER!" cheered four girls "Who are you talking to?" asked one them

"HUH! Is that little Syaoran's girlfriend!" asked another one

"SHE'S SOOO KUTE!" the third one said and then they all came crashing towards her pinching her cheeks making them apple red, tugging her hairs squealing out "I LOVE YOUR HAIR!" and soo on.

"Girls! Girls! Stop we're at a ball!" yelled out Yelan

Straitening up the four girls walked away from poor little Sakura and stood beside their mother.

"Now, Sakura I apologize for my daughter's actions and as they say you look very beautiful tonight." She smiled

"Thank you" sakura muttered out

"Let me introduce you to Syaoran's sisters this is Xiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, and Feimei."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kinomoto-san and please call us by our first names" they all said together and bowed.

"Ahh, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Please call me Sakura." She said uncertainly looking at the four siblings.

"So are you Syaoran's girlfriend?" asked Xiefa excitedly

"How long have you guy's been dating?" asked Fanren "He never told us about you before.." she added disappointedly

Then Fuutie asked out bluntly, " Has he tickled you yet?"

Every one looked at her weirdly while she just giggled and squealed

"_Ha-ha, they seem sweet."_ Sakura thought

While the five ladies, Meiling and Sakura chatted about Syaoran, news events, and every thing about themselves, Syaoran was at the far end of the dance floor talking to Kenji and two other men with their wives.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kohashi we hope you are enjoying your day." Syaoran spoke

"We are doing fine Mr. Li" Mr. Kohashi replied. Mr. Kohashi wore silver rimmed glasses behind blue eyes, had gray hair, though old as can be he looked young in his grey suit and was kind to everyone. Whereas Mrs. Kohashi had black permed hair looked young as 30 from all those plastic surgeries especially with her red dress that showed a bit of leg and maybe too much cleavage.

With an attitude she exclaimed "and by the way, we saw you with that lovely girl, Kinomoto Sakura is it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said disgusted by her approach.

"Oh! She looks so lovely Li! Do tell me where did you find her?" Asked a different elderly

"Well, Mrs. Lang, I found this beautiful lady—."

"Did you find her at a brothel?" Interrupted Mrs. Kohashi. Everything went silent.

Syaoran stared at her bewildered at what she had just announced. Giving her a cold glare he spoke sternly "Mr. Kohashi I do believe you should watch what your wife says about others in which they do not know."

Ignoring Syaoran's request Mrs. Kohashi replied back, "Well—." But was interrupted by Mr. Kohashi "Now that will do Marilyn. I'm sorry Li, I'll do as you said. I'll see you around and remember about our meeting tomorrow morning" And they walked off far away from Syaoran before he'd exploded on them.

"Well that was awkward." Stated Mr. Lang who had dark brown hair with no sign of baldness or grey strands in his hair, had violette shinning eyes, who is dearly kind and showed it with his smile. He then wore a white tux with a black tie.

"Miss Kinomoto is not from a brothel is she?" Mrs. Lang asked disturbed by the thought. Mrs. Lang who was sometimes uncertain at things was gullible but also seemed to show sympathy towards many. She was kindhearted and cheery. To match her husband she also wore white but her gown was exquisite and it showed her true age. _(A/N: they are about 45 years old!)_

"No she's not from a brother, Mrs. Lang" Syaoran then said sighing gladly seeing Mrs. Kohashi, being dragged away from him.

"Hey Syaoran, I'm gonna go now. I have to finish some things up at the office" Kenji pronounced

"Oh, but I just got here!"

"I know but I need to go"- - - "How about Meiling?" Syaoran asked looking for Meiling through the crowds.

"I'm taking her with me. Before she said she wasn't feeling too well, so I'm taking her home." He replied back walking slowly away from the small group.

"Okay! See ya!"

"Yeah!" Kenji went across the dance floor looking for Meiling.

"Well Li, let's meet this darling Kinomoto of yours." Mr. Lang beamed and so they all walked across the dance floor to meet Sakura.

As they reached to the chattering group, Syaoran heard one of his sisters ask "Sakura, are you going to dance with Syaoran?"

In reply she said "I—." but cut off when Syaoran popped up with Mr. and Mrs. Lang by his side.

"I hope she does." He smiled. Every one looked at him oddly, all thinking _HE'S SMILING!_

"In your dreams, Li" she stated, giving an evil eye he exclaimed "Sakura, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Lang"

Looking at the couple she smiled and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lang. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and to make things clear I'm not Li's girlfriend."

Smiling at her adoringly Mrs. Lang replied back "Oh? But you both would look soo cute together! You both should go out to dinner sometimes."

"I keep on saying that Mrs. Lang but she just won't listen." He said but Sakura knew he was just saying this to get on her nerves.

"Mrs. Lang, how nice to see you again! It's been so long!" Yelan said

"Yelan I didn't notice you! You don't look a day older!"

While they chatted the sisters left to go find their beloveds leaving Sakura and Syaoran with elderlys.

Whispering in her ear he asked "You want to dance?"

Looking at him weirdly she replied "What are you up too?" "Nothing my dear Saku." He smirked

Soon giggling sounds were made and the couple looked to see that it was from Syaoran's mother and Mrs. Lang, where Mr. Lang had gone off to talk to other businessmen.

Sakura blushed and no later noticed how Syaoran arms were around her waist and how close they were together. _"When were we ever in this position?"_ she yelled in her thought.

Her not knowingly snuck his arms around her when he first came here to introduce her to Mr. and Mrs. Lang.

Not waiting for an answer Syaoran glided her to the dance floor and danced to a slow song.

Not wanting to be any closer to him she tried to push him as far away as can be but to no prevail he was too strong and her doing so only made him hold her tighter and his smirk even wider, until finally her head was smacked into his chest.

Her getting mad at every second stomped on his foot making no notice of him jumping around when he did so but just danced.

Giving her a glare she just smile innocently to him. "What was that for?" he asked through her ears blowing on it every now and then.

Continuing to dance she just smiled evilly and replied "you deserved it and please stop blowing on my ear, it tickles." She then turned to look at Syaoran face to face.

"_She looks so beautiful. Her hair so silky with soft curls. Her smooth skin and her luscious lips."_ He thought as he stared off to space thinking of her, how so badly he wished to kiss her.

While he was thinking Sakura looked into his eyes thinking the same, _"He looks so kawii with his messy brown hair. His admiring brown eyes, and his masculine lips of his."_

They both stared off at each other until sooner realizing what they both were thinking and so thought, _"EWWWW! I can't believe I just thought of that!"_

Even so if they thought that they didn't notice how close they were, how each others hearts were beating in an irregular pace, how they held each other softly, and how they looked at each other's eyes admiringly.

But to interrupt this sweet sweet motion a grumbled was heard. Breaking each others stares Syaoran smiled and knew where that sound came from while Sakura just blushed.

"Well I guess we should be going, you stomach seems to want to go."

They stopped dancing, bid fare well to Syaoran's mother and Mrs. Lang who secretly been staring at the lovely couple dance and while they were leaving.

"You'll soon to have a lovely daughter-in-law Yelan" Mrs. Lang pronounced and Yelan just smiled in worried expression "I hope so" thinking of past events of Syaoran and Sakura's thoughts of her son.

_A/N: well how was that! Sorries it taking me forever to type up this story! I forgot to bring my disk with me when I left it at my other house! So I had no other way to finish this until I came back to get my disk and type it up! Gomen - gomen! Hope you enjoyed this chapter soo far! I reread the other chapters and corrected them, but I haven't really corrected this one b/c I'm in a hurry. But I'll do it pretty soon.. sorries if it's a bit confusing! Thanks to all the reviewers!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Beat of the Heart**

**Story begins.**

_---Last chapter---_

_They stopped dancing, bid fare well to Syaoran's mother and Mrs. Lang who secretly been staring at the lovely couple dance and while they were leaving._

"_You'll soon to have a lovely daughter-in-law Yelan" Mrs. Lang pronounced and Yelan just smiled in worried expression "I hope so" thinking of past events of Syaoran and Sakura's thoughts of her son._

**Chapter 5**

**-- Syaoran's P.O.V.--**

As we walked slowly to the exit I remembered how I was dancing with Kinomoto. Dancing with her was so, so…… I smiled and thought 'peaceful and it felt like all my stress was gone'. Though … I thought this could only happen when I'm singing or as people say it when you're in 'love'.

What in love? HA! Love, what is that? I hate that word love, but then if this is how you're supposed to feel like then is it love? NO! NO! It's not LOVE at all. NO!

I thought and thought about this all through until I realized that we were at my car now.

How I got here I have no clue, for I was in a different world by then. Probably, Sakura steered us there. I looked at Sakura as she looked at me.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed stupidly. _"OMGOD I'm such a baka"_

"What so you funny you punk?" said an impatient brunette

"_Oh lord, I better make something up FAST!"_ I thought

"HA! nothing you should have been there when Mrs. Lang was trying to guess how you looked like" and really she went a tad to bit too far on how 'Sakura' might look like.

"Why what did she say?"

"Nothing, let's go EAT!"

Getting in the Silver BENZ, again Syaoran drove great heights while Sakura screamed the whole way through until..

dah dah dah dah!

"McDonalds! We're eating at McDonalds!" Sakura said disbelievingly at the great big yellow 'M' sign that shined through the night. "You've got to be kidding me!" she added as her stomach growled of hunger.

"What are you looking at lady?" I asked _"why would I eat here? it's so fattening!"(**A/N: truth be told McDonald is, but I only eat there once in a while, and plus eating at McDonalds is so not romantic!)**_

Pointing to a tall building I said "We're going up the building and eating on the top"

I saw Kinomoto look at the building and yes I know doesn't seem romantic but she'll see.

I smiled and so took Kinomoto's arm dragged her inside the building.

"You'll like it, trust me?"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU! YOU MIGHT RAPE ME AND THEN KILL ME LATER ON!" she yelled at me trying to untangle my hold from her.

Ignoring her antics the entrance room was lightly lit by candles and when we reached the elevator I let go of her knowing that she won't run off alone.

_DING!_

"Come on"

--

--

--

**-- Top Floor --**

--

--

--

-- In the elevator still

"LI, are you planning my death right now? is that why you took me to this creepy building?"

"You know you shouldn't judge this building just because the outside doesn't look too fine." I said, thinking to what I said to her after I had spoken those words out.

As the doors slowly opened, I heard a "HUH!"

I looked at the view in front of us. Wow I was a beauty and to think I'm wasting it on her. _(sigh)_ o well, I thought. The top was like any building had decorative fencing so not to fall off, but everything was ornamented with candles. The floor was hard yet had a white path leading to the clear round table filled with two candles, a small vase that held a little stocks of cherry blossoms, clean cream white plates, forks and spoons that shined in the sparkling light and to end it was the night sky lit by the moon and the radiant stars.

"Come on" I said as I dragged her again for she was getting weak kneed from the sweet view.

**My p.o.v.**

**_(a/n: it's hard to put it in Syaoran's words… I think need to think more as a boy.. Hphm... I'll try to work on him harder. Promise)_**

Being in awed by the sight Sakura had stars in her eyes, _"O M G! I can't believe him that he took me here! Its soooooo pretty! I'm sure Moyo would love it! But wait….. why did he take me here? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?"_ thinking of what she was thinking her face was soon red as a cherry.

"AHH!" she screamed and took her hands away from Syaoran

"What's wrong with you now? You're so weird, first you're all shy, then happy then paranoid, then quiet, and now I think you're going crazy." He replied as her watched the emerald eyed girl face as it was red and had a weird look.

"Look, I just set this up only because I wanted to show you that I can be nice and sweet. Not like how you imagine me as an evil prune that's sent from the devil to torture you okay?"

Looking at him straight in the eyes she answered "sure what ever" but answering bluntly for she only heard "blah-blah-blah" and replacing "blah-blah-blah" with her _grrgglrr_ as her stomach spoke to her.

"Okay" he said back not too sure if she was even listening to him at all.

Settling down on the round table Syaoran being a gentleman pulled the seat out for Sakura.

"Thank you" she said with curtesy.

As she was gong to sit down all of a sudden there was a pain on her butt.

"LI!"

"What?" he said trying to stuff the laughter away.

"RRRRR, I'm going to—."

"Okay- okay gosh person, have a sense of humor"

settling in her chair she mumbled " gentle man huh? WHATEVER?"

"What is that?" Syaoran asked while sitting across from him

Batting her eyes "Nothing"

"sure"

(a/n: kay guys I'm cutting it short)

--

--

--after dinner--

--

--

"huh, I'm soo stuffed!" bellowed Sakura " That was some grumbin food" she smiled at Syaoran

Looking at the smile this girl just gave knocked him out of his boyish thoughts

After 10 seconds Sakura just looked at Syaoran like he was crazy.

"LI! LI! LIIIIIII!" she sang while waving her hands "HELLO" and the next thing she knew he grabbed her hands and her face was pulled up to his face.

Feeling his breath on her she looked him up in his eyes and she saw them.

Those bright shining orbs that seem to always have a spark.

Right then her heart was jumping as so was Syaoran as soon as her realized where he was and what he was doing. Being inches away from each other, none of them could pull away as was before while dancing.

As soon as they were getting closer and closer they could almost feel each others lip that they waited to taste.

_Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-_

A noise interrupted them and they departed to their original self.

"Oh, it's my cell phone" Syaoran said, trying to relax him self he looked to see who it was on his caller ID.. _"rrrr damn it"_ he thought as the name on the screen appeared

"That baka who calls me friend" which translated to "Eriol"

"HELLO" he said irritated from the interruption

"Hello dear friend"

_A/N: Kay guys I'm ending it here for a while.. SORRIES! I've been soo bad! I've been waiting for an hour or two to use Microsoft word at the library since don't have a computer. Hphm… I'm soo sad. So many dramtic things are happening to me right now, but I'll keep on trying to write in here okay? Sorries if this is bad. N-ways.. see ya!_

_Lucee-lou_


	6. Chapter 6

**Beat of the Heart**

**Story begins.**

_---Last chapter---_

_Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-_

A noise interrupted them and they departed to their original self.

"Oh, it's my cell phone" Syaoran said, trying to relax him self he looked to see who it was on his caller ID.. _"rrrr damn it"_ he thought as the name on the screen appeared

"That baka who calls me friend" which translated to "Eriol"

"HELLO" he said irritated from the interruption

"Hello dear friend"

**Chapter 6**

"RRR. What is it Hirragasawa?"

"Well, I just wanted to interrupt you to tell you that I need to talk to you urgently."

"Why?" he replied, scrunching his face with it.

"I need to ask you something."

Sighing he could hear bits of whispering in the background.

"Whose there?" he asked cautiously

"Just the Kyle and Nick, but I still need to talk to you 'privately' at my office."

"Sure whatever." And he stood up knowing well why Eriol asked him to come over.

Sakura watched him in curiosity noticing the little lines on his forehead when he was disappointed or annoyed. Smiling at his scrunched up face she said "So, you taking me home now?"

"… I guess so, Hirragasawa says it's urgent."

"Urgent?" she said standing up from her chair.

"Oh, umm. Heh, nothing really. Just-just plans for his wedding. You know?" he said faking his emotions.

"HUH! Their wedding! Ooo.. I'm surprised Tomoyo hasn't said anything to me yet. Ano. I wonder why?" she said thinking what's keeping her friend up. _"I'm sure Tomoyo has many ideas popping inside her head now" _she thought not noticing how Syaoran had walked her to the elevator then out the door to his car.

"Are you still pondering?" he asked as he was started up his car and no sooner drove off into the blinding wind.

"Shut up, I'm just thinking that's all. Thanks by way, for the dinner and the lunch I guess" she said not looking at him but the passing scenery.

Noticing that she wasn't screaming at the speed he was going at he asked "What's wrong with you? I-I mean why are you so quiet? Shouldn't you be yelling right now?"

"Nothing" she whispered, forgetting the last part. The real reason why she was so quiet was because she had just thought how in the past Rei would do these things to her when they were together. He would make her laugh at something stupid he did then sweeten her up to a candle lit dinner also decorated with flowers but with roses.

Trying to 'cheer' her up he said " Well, like I said you don't need to say 'thanks' all you have to do is let me take you another dinner again and I'll accept your 'thanks'" smirking at the thought.

"WHAT!" snapping out of her thoughts "I just did you a favor! Do you really expect me to what you ask again? Especially since I was with you mother and your sisters?" she screamed at him.

"_Ha, she's screaming again. I guess that's a good sign"_ he thought also wondering why he would care how she was. "Since I took you to the dance and then took you out to dinner, that's two things I might add, you owe me another favor."

Crossing her arms she replies "Well, I don't care. I guess I'll face my 'guilt' and not go any where with you."

Turning on a corner at great speeds the brunette screamed as she realizes who was driving.

"O MY GOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SLOW THE FREAKEN DOWN!" was heard throughout the town as Syaoran raced to her house, bidding her good-night, and leaving her with a sore throat"

--

--

**--Eriol's studio--**

**--**

**--**

"(sigh) Well, I'm here Eriol" a tall browned headed guy appeared through the shadows of Eriol's office.

"Hey Xiao Lang, come sit"

As he sat he asked Eriol in an irritable tone, "So what is it that you needed? Did you know that you just destroyed my plan?"

"Plan? And is that plan to use my dear friend to pretend to others that you are well and that you have finally moved on from what's-her face?" Eriol asked trying to calm his voice. "Or is it so you could make her jealous?"

Gritting his teeth he replied back "What's-her face? Is that what you call her now?"

"Yeah, so what?" he said back bluntly "I mean, out of all the girls in the world you chose Sakura to use for you're little scheme. You're going to charm her up and then if ever Cecilia ever comes back you're just going to walk away?"

"So what.. is that all. You called me just to criticize me?"

"NO! I called because your evil little plan will be stopped!" Eriol yelled and slammed his fist on his desk. "You chose the wrong girl to use, and any girl at that. She's never coming back to you, and you know it. Just ad-."

"- I HAVE NOTHING TO ADMIT!" Syaoran yelled back equally to Eriol's. "You- You just don't know anything."

Getting out of his chair he turned his back with his hands on his head, frustrated from the past events.

**--Flashback--**

**--- Voices were echoed through the hallways of the music department as so was the beating strums of the strings from a guitar. Laughter was followed by it and if you listened carefully you could also hear 'love' in each melodic strike.**

"**Cecilia, I have something to ask you." asked Syaoran at the age of 24. He stopped playing his guitar, set it aside and took the pair of hands that were waiting to be held.**

"**What is Xiao Lang?" a girl of the age of 24 asked as her cheeks were flushed like red apples, her hair frizzed by the heat but tied up into a ponytail and her smooth hands held by the one she o so dearly loved.**

"**We've been together for so long and we both love each other so much." He started off, nervous as to what statement should come next. "And I would never want to be with any other woman than you. If I were to never meet you, the world of mine will be black and gray. You bring colors to my heart and music. You're sweet voice, when ever I hear it; it replaces every beat of my heart and fills it with joy."**

"**What is that you have to say Xiao Lang?" she asked teasingly not knowing what to expect.**

**Going on one knee, he reached to his jean pocket and took out a little black velvet case. Opening it he said "Will you marry me Cecilia Lang?"**

**It was silence right after, but yet you could hear a faint sound of a racing heart beat and hesitation.**

"**I-I don't what to say." Cecilia replied finally "I-I mean" taking her hands away, she stood up and paced around the room. "We-I-. I mean, you were just a guy to me Xiao Lang. You, when I first met you, you angered me every time! But yet you say you were just playing with me."**

**At this he laughed and said "I was playing with you only because I liked you. But what's wrong?" standing up but staying where he was, he watched her pace. **

"**And-And…. Oo I don't know what to say Xiao Lang. I feel like I'm not ready yet." They both stared at each other, the sliver eyed girl confused about what she felt and the chocolate-brown eyed boy stood afar also confused about the situation. **

**Silence again sliced through the air as she ran off to who knows where.**

**_And after that, she avoided him not wanting to face him. And he was just quiet, confused, and going crazy wondering what he did wrong. "Weren't we happy together?" he thought_**

**--End of Flashback--**

"You should know that she didn't come to the party." He whispered "Her parents were there, though they haven't met me wouldn't know anything about their daughter and I."

"Is that why you brought Sakura with you? So you could—."

_Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-_

Noticing it was his (Eriol's) phone he saw that it was Tomoyo on his caller I.D.

Calming down he answered "Hi sweetie."

"Hey, umm when are you coming home?"

"In a while, I just have to finish some business." He said as he looked at Syaoran who was still in the same position.

Turning around to face the window behind him he said "I'll be there in a while, I promise."

"Okay, I just called because I was worried. I had this feeling and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Was heard through the other line.

"I'm fine, now go to sleep okay?"

"yes-yes" she sighed on the phone

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up his phone he took a deep breath and said "I heard you on the—." He stopped as he turned around to see no one.

--

--

**--Next day--**

--

--

"Good Morning Tokyo! I'm Tomoyo Hirragasawa and my friend with the sore throat is Sakura Kinomoto!"

"I'm fine Moyo" came a cracky voice.

"Hahaha, you sound like Oscar in the trash can!"

"Shut up! No I don't!"

"J/k, so anyways today's gossip about the Sakura-chan!"

"NANI?"

"Well, last night-."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"- Sakura had scr-." Tomoyo had started but that muffled by the hand that was covering her mouth.

"Nothing happened guys and gals, Moyo just going over her head. Hahahahah!" she said to the listeners.

Taking Sakura's hands away from her mouth she promised to Sakura that she wasn't going to say anything about her. "So enough about us, I'm sure you guys are just listening for the music, in so here comes Paradise's: If only you knew."

Tomoyo pressed a button and the song popped up, leaving Sakura and herself to have a little break.

"So, Sakura what happened now?"

"Ahem –cough—cough- nothing happened, he just got on my nerves and can you believe it! He wants me to do him another favor by going to another one of his party thingies! Ha! Like I would want to. Hphmm." She pouted.

"You're such a nerd Sakura, and please remind how you got a sore throat?"

"I was screaming because he was going to kill me!"

"Kill you?"

"Yes, I'm never going be sitting with him in his car any more, never ever again!"

"HA! So is that why you don't want to go to this dinner with him? Would you still go with him if he didn't drive?"

"What are you talking about Tomoyo? No matter what I don't want to be any where near him!"

"Kay girl's, we're on at 5-4-."

Putting on their head phones they both waited for the 'on air' sign and went back on to talk to Tokyo.

--

--

**--Lunch--**

--

--

"Well, I'm poofed Moyo, I'm going to go home and take a nap! I'll car you in a little while kay?" Sakura cheered as she walked to her car and drove home.

Driving her car she suddenly felt hungry and went to Cookie's Café for a bite of food.

Walking inside the small shop decorated with cute anime characters and balloons she went to the counter and ordered her food.

"Sakura?" a voice heard from behind her.

"HUH! Tien! Since when were you coming here?" as she asked when grabbing her food.

Tein Osato, the little brother of Maho Kinomoto. Who when they were little, he had a crush on Sakura and chased her for a kisses. He tall now and 25 years old with black hair, brown eyes, light skinned with freckles. He wore a stripped orange and white shirt, khakis and brown shoes.

"Ha! I knew it was you, I'm here to pick up food for friend whose at the hospital." He said.

"You're friend? HUH? Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"She's fine" he smiled at her concern.

"She?" she asked giving him the same smile and her eyes twinkled curiosity.

"Haha, yeah, she's just my friend though." He laughed at her.

"Sure what ever, I'm going to ask Maho about this girl. Well, I need to go now." She ended waving at him cheer fully as she walked through the doors.

And he shouted "I'll see you in a while then!" as she just nodded to him and drove off home.

_Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-_

"Hello?" asked Tein

"Tein! I'm hungry! Hurry-hurry-hurry!" a girl was heard from the other line.

He chuckled and said "Yes-Yes-Yes, I have you're food I'll come there in a bit."

"YAY!" she cheered. "Come here now Tein!"

"okay"

"Bye"

"Bye Cecilia"

_A/N: ooooo! Cecilia Lang, who stole Syaoran's heart and maybe even Maho's little brother. Is she good person that Sakura will adore or a slut who Sakura will be very anger-fied with? What is Syaoran really planning? Will Sakura fall for it? Ooooo drama-drama-drama… Hope you like it though! Review! Review! Review!_

_Buh-bies for now!_

_-lucee-lou_


	7. Chapter 7

**Beat of the Heart**

**Story begins.**

_---Last chapter---_

_Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-_

"Hello?" asked Tein

"Tein! I'm hungry! Hurry-hurry-hurry!" a girl was heard from the other line.

He chuckled and said "Yes-Yes-Yes, I have you're food I'll come there in a bit."

"YAY!" she cheered. "Come here now Tein!"

"okay"

"Bye"

"Bye Cecilia"

**Chapter 7**

**--**

**--**

--**Sakura's house--**

--

--

Sakura's P.O.V.

"_huh, gosh I'm soo poofed!" _I thought as I parked my car in the driveway. Looking at the house before me, I realized a lot of things happen to this house and yet we still live here. Like, when that scary storm came and a stick flew by and broke the window in the living room, then there was a burglar who broke into our house and when Touya found him Touya bellowed at him and made him run scared. Hahah, that was funny yet scary.

I live with my brother and his family and I love them all lots, though I feel like I'm a bother. Maybe I need to find my own place. Yes! I'll find my own place! That's my goal for today.. _yawn_ maybe I'll start when I wake up from my nap.

I smiled and walked into the empty house where they all left to school and for work.

Running up to my bed room and onto my bed I closed my eyes into a deep sleep.

_--dream--_

"_ahhh" I sighed. I was in a hot spring, relaxed, calm and comfy. "There could be no better place then to be then here right now." Closing my eyes in the warm water all my crazy thoughts had run wild away from me._

_Opening my eyes I didn't feel the warm water anymore. I was clothed in my jeans, a green top and my hair down. I looked around to see my surrounding and found out that I was in a studio._

_No sooner a strum of a guitar was heard. It sounded so nice, especially when the person started to sing._

_Following the music's echo through the hallway, this studio was no longer a studio but a school?_

_Stopping at a door, I reached the door handle and before I could opening it completely a blinding white flash came forth and I had to cover my eyes before I could even get a good look at the singer. _

_When I reopened my eyes I wasn't there any more, and my clothes were replaces with a WEDDING GOWN?_

_My eyes grew wide of horror. My veil was lifted and I saw…a man….a man with sea blue eyes that was holding my hands. Shortly, after I noticed that this man was no other then the man I once loved, it was Rei. I felt wetness on my face; they were tears, not happy tears but sad ones. _

"_Why am I crying? Why am I sad? I should be happy right? I get to be with my first love!" I have always dreamed of this day how I could I not want it now?_

"_Sakura?" I heard from behind me and so I turned around and saw a man wearing a tux yet when I looked at his face there was no face at all. It was all blurred and I could not see. I wiped my eyes to get a better look, but I was soon dropped into a hole where soon……………………………………………………………………………………………_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up.

"Whoa? That was emotional? First I'm all happy then all sad then all confused and frustrated? Talking about mood swings? Hahaha. Oh gosh I'm going crazy!"

Looking at my clock it was 3 0'clock and I had nothing planned today. _HOE, this is going to be a boring day!_

Getting off of my bed to do some stretching I heard the phone ring. "GOT IT!" I yelled out and ran to the phone downstairs.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line

"Hi? This is Sakura Kinomoto. Who is this?"

"Sakura!" I heard, hmm this voice sounds all too familiar.

"This is Maho"

"O… So what's up? Wait, aren't you at work?"

"Yeah, but I called to say that I was coming home late."

"How late?"

"That, I don't know. My boss wants me to do some extra work and she needs help on some stuff. So it'll take me a while to finish everything."

"Do you want me to pick up Neiko?" I asked listening to the already exhausted Maho.

"No, it's okay Tein is doing that"

"He's coming here?"

"Yeah. So, could you make dinner for them and your brother?"

"O yeah sure, you don't need to ask."

"Yeah, I know but I think Tein might bring a guest too."

"HUH! Is it his girlfriend?"

"Tein has a girlfriend?" Maho asked surprisingly and laughed.

"I don't know, I'm just saying! Don't tell him I told you!" I panicked, knowing well enough that she would bug the living hell out of Tein, and then Tein would bug the living life out of me.

"Well okay then Sakura, I have to get back to work. BYE"

"Bye" and we both hung up.

Walking to the kitchen and opening up the fridge I asked out loud "So Sakura, what shall we make today?"

No later did I hear the front door 'jiggle'. _"Maybe it's Tein?"_ I thought

But then the door started to 'jiggle' a litter harder then before.

"_O MY GOD! What if it is a BURGLAR? What if he's here to kill me? It's a MURDER!"_ I let my imaginations run wild and as I did so I got scared to the part where I could pee in my pants.

Tippie-toeing to the door and grabbing an umbrella from the vase I peeked through the mail slot.

Taking a deep breath I saw…………………..

No one.

Sliding down the door and leaning my back to it I sighed in relief but held the umbrella like it was my life savior. _"Maybe it was just the wind" _"Yeah! It was just the wind!" I got up from my spot and walked back the kitchen.

Opening the kitchen door expecting to see an empty kitchen I saw the murder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

I ran towards him and started hitting him with my umbrella in hand. I heard him moan in pain and he was yelling at me to stop and even pleading!

"WHY WOULD I STOP IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" I yelled at him

He turned around and I saw an all too familiar guy in the kitchen. And it was his kitchen actually. He glared at me and I in turned just smiled.

"What in the name of Japan are you on Sakura?"

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed nervously " I don't think I got enough sleep" I stared at him " Gomen-ne… ano.. daijoubu?"

"I'm fine" It was Touya my older brother. He stood up straight, rubbed his neck and back. "Gosh Sakura, I think you really are a monster"

"And I'm sure you wouldn't mind another beating!" I replied and he ran away up to his room.

"oo! TOUYA! Maho called and said that she won't be coming home because she's cheating on you!"

I heard a rumble down the stairs

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding!" I smiled evilly "She called saying she won't be coming home late because she has a lot of work to do"

"O, okay then" he sighed in relief, he really loves his wife after all. "Don't do that again" he said last and walked back up stairs to take a shower.

I laughed.

"_Now where was I?"_ I thought

"Ahh, dinner. What shall I make?" Thinking of all the foods I've eaten I suddenly had the urge to eat.

"SPRING ROLLS AND SPICY CURRY NOODLE SOUP! YUM!"

"_Umm, spring rolls dipped in peanut sauce or hoison sauce! Curry noodle soup with bamboo, cilantros, mushrooms, chicken and" –grrgllll-_

"Ugh, I'm hungry; I should stop thinking about food and actually make it."

Looking through the kitchen I could only find a few things that would make my ideal meal.

"Well, gotta get shopping then!"

-

-short cut to where she went to the store, bought it, made it and now serving it!

-

"Hey Kaijuu? Should I trust your cooking? I've never tried any of these before", asked my so called brother.

"Don't worry Touya; I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean, I don't think she can mistake poison with curry paste", answered my so called friend and brother's brother-in-law.

Twitching of annoyance I was at the point where I was ready to bounce on them as the laughed their heads off.

Taking a deep breath, smiling, I replied "I sure hope I didn't, but I promise you it will KILL your taste buds." That wiped their smiles away.

"Eat up guys." I said the guys, "Come on Neiko, I know you love this too!" she looked at me and smiled and we both dug in, into my gracious cooking!

O you wouldn't know how good it was! YUM!

"Ahem, Sa-Sakura, you didn't put poison in here did you", asked one of the young men sitting in front of me?

I looked at them query, reaching down to a bottle that had a fake label I showed it to them "o, I'm sure I didn't, but I don't know if this was poison or not though. What do you guys think?"

Mouths open wide, I watched them both faint.

"Guys it's only Hoison sauce! See?" I peeled off the fake label the had a picture of a skull and underneath was a label saying _"Hoison Sauce, great with pho and etc" _

"Guys?" I asked once again _"They'll wake up soon enough"_ I thought and went back to chowing with my cute little niece who didn't seem to notice anything at all.

--

--

**--Night at the Kinomoto residence--**

--

--

-My P.O.V-

"Auntie Sakura?" asked a little girl with pigtails in bed

"MmmHmm?" answered the aunt

"Could read me that story again?" she asked again, yawning in between

"Sure honey."

Grabbing hold of the book, it had a shine that turned pink then at a certain point you'd think you could've saw specks of green, but really you didn't. The book had a unique design, had markings and textures so smooth and brilliant that you'd imagine you'd find it a book store some where far away.

The title edged bright gold that said "The magic of Clow" on the cover. This book had so many stories you couldn't imagine. There were stories of a boy and girl capturing card that could fight back, stories of time, space and what ever in between. It had stories of fairies, princesses, princes, dragons and witches that go through courageous fights, dark magic and the most precious thing, love.

Sakura looked at it like she was hypnotized by the exotic look.

"Auntie Sakura?" interrupted a voice.

She snapped out of her daze and answered "Yeah?"

Smiling at her favorite aunt she asked "Did you have fun with Mr. Li when you both went out?"

Replaying that day she suddenly remembered that time when they both were sitting and both were looking at each other so closely. She still shuddered of the thought of it. At that time she felt her heart racing, her breath hitched to a stop, her eyes glued to his amber brown eyes then to his luscious lips. She felt her whole body shaken still at every breath he laid on her lips. They were so close!

"Damn that phone!" she whispered out

"What was that auntie? The phone?" Neiko asked now too curious to even think about sleep.

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" she blushed at the thought, _"What else did she say out loud"_, she thought

"I, I mean. So where were we in the book?" the auburn haired girl asked as she changed the subject to a safer one.

Being easily distracted Neiko replied, "OO! Can we start at the part where she told him that she was really disappointed in him?"

"Okay." She gave a sigh then started flipping through the pages to that part.

"Okay, You ready Neiko?"

Tucking herself more deeply into her bed she shouted out "I'm ready! Let's start! Read-Read-Read!"

"_Throughout the whole day the Prince moped around his castle, all he had thought about was how his friend had said. 'I'm disappointed in you'. She told him. She has never been disappointed in him before! They were best friends since forever!_

_Thinking of how she could just throw those words out like they would give no affect to him, he started to get angry at her. _

'_Fine! I don't care!" but he did care. You see he's had these feelings for her for so long that he did care. He cared about what she said, what she did and how she felt. _

_He doesn't know what that feeling was but to tell you, he was in love. Though to him, love was nothing unless he found the girl and he didn't think that his friend would be the one. 'Not her', at least that's what he's been telling himself, 'not her'. He'd whisper to himself to sleep. But deep inside him there would be a voice saying back 'why not?'_

_As night fell, the prince tossed and turned in his bed. In his mind were only those four words that repeatedly, repeated in his mind. 'I'm disappointed in you.' Was all he heard, his friend's melodic voice 'I'm disappointed in you… in you… in … you!' those words that were soon mixed in with his own words 'not her' followed by 'why not?''_

_Then he woke up in his sweat for this was a night mare that he could no longer take. 'What a nightmare' he said to himself. Getting out of bed, he decided a walk out in his garden 'Some fresh air would be relaxing'._

_Walking out in his private garden, there were more flowers then you could ever imagine. There were lavender roses to pink irises, pink lady slippers to orange carnations. Looking at the ear shaped moon glittered with the surrounding stars; he heard a voice not coming from afar. _

_They were hypnotic. He snapped out of his trance as soon as he thought 'It's her!' and followed the voice to a path where rows of cherry blossom trees were planted and in the end there stood a tall cherry blossom tree that erupted from the earth in a way that seem magical. There stood the girl he had always thought of and to think he was going to give up!_

_He came closer to her, hope filling in his chest at every step. She was beautiful. Could you ever imagine an angel so beautiful that would make one cry? Would you ever have thought that this gorgeous person in front of him would be his best friend? That voice popped back up in his head again 'why not?'_

_His friend turned around ever so slowly to face him as she heard his foot steps come closer. 'No, please don't turn around, I know you don't' want to see me' he pleaded but she turned around to face him. Her eyes were gleaming from her tears, her hair softly laid on her clothing. _

_They looked at each other for what it seemed for an eternity. Then she spoke in soft words, 'I sang for you' and then the unexpected thing happened she,"_

_BANG!_

"What was that", Sakura yelled out?

"Auntie Sakura?" mumbled out the little girl below

"Oh, shhhh, honey go back to sleep. It was nothing. Oyasumi-nasai", she ushered her niece back to sleep.

Putting the book back into the bookshelf, Sakura walked out into the hallway closing the door gently behind.

In the kitchen there sat Touya and Tein on the floor and in came Sakura through the doorway.

"What in the name of Japan is going on in here?"

Tein answered her "We were only arm wrestling then I sort went out of control."

Silence spread through the Kinomoto residence. In the silence crickets could be heard from the music made from their legs and annoying noises from the bugs, then an eruption of laughter was shared between the two Kinomoto's and Osato.

"You guys are bakas"

"No we're not!"

_A/N: whooo! Done with this chapter! Gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing, I don't have internet now! Now I have to do it on one computer, save it on a disk or hard drive then bring it to a computer that has internet and download it to here. Phowee... Its soo much work! (Not really)... So what did you think? Was it good? Ho gosh I'm tired, my eyes are getting droopy. N-ways thanks and SEE YA! _

_Oo, hey do you guys have any cultural fairytales that you could share with me? I'm gonna write a play for my school's show but I need a story first! It's suppose to have some cultural stuff in it and I'm trying to put variety of cultures. Last year or this year I wrote one a story of 'Gao Nog' a Hmong Cinderella story, next school I was thinking of The monkey king but it's too long. Soo yea what ever… anyway thanks.. see ya!_

_Lucee-lou_


End file.
